The Electric Angel
by lackingcutiepie6
Summary: (THIS IS ALL FANBASED. DONT LIKE DONT READ) When the Doctor finds himself back in the 21st century, he meets a new companion as they try to stop an Electric Angel, one of many a species that wasn't supposed to exist to begin with.
1. Our Sleeping Angel

_**Chapter One**_

* * *

As machines hummed in the background, a thirteen-year-old girl was cuffed to the wall of a giant Stasis Chamber, completely unconscious while her light blue wings sparked with electricity. Outside the Stasis Chamber was a room with monitors and dials that would spring to life every now and then. The monitors checked on the Stasis Chamber's stability, and then submits the results to the dials, which will move around when it receives the results. In this room were two men, one was keeping track of the dials and the other was watching the child through the large glass window. The man watching the child adjusted his clothes and looked at the other. "How is our sleeping angel?" he asked. The other man sighed and turned to him, "She is stable for now, but I seriously recommend updating the system! Something might glitch and cause instability!" Both men looked at each other for a moment in silence, until one spoke. "Hahaha! You make me laugh, Ryan. The system is perfectly fine! There is no reason to update it, look, she's still asleep isn't she?"

"But-"

"No buts! There is no need to question this! This system is perfectly flawless! End of discussion!" After that, they both left the room while the machines continued to run, the 'system' seeming to do a good enough job. Suddenly, words started to appear on all of the monitors repeatedly as the dials started to spaz out. "Warning! Warning! Stasis Chamber Down! System Failing!" The large glass window started to crack slowly as the child started to move around in the cuffs. Instantly all alarms were raised, ringing loud in every room and hallway in the facility. The man titled 'Ryan' basically kicked the door open and ran for the controls, pushing different buttons as fast as he could. "The Stasis Chamber turned off?! How is that possible?!" he screamed over the alarms, continuing to press buttons as the glass continued to crack for some reason.

The girl's wings fluttered and stretched out, glowing slightly as they continued to spark with electricity. The girl slowly opened her eyes as the cuffs let go of her, making her fall onto the floor. At the sound, Ryan looked up from the buttons and saw her standing. "Oh no..." he whispered, going back to pressing buttons. "No! No! No!" The child stretched and yawned, quickly noticing her surroundings. Her wings started moving up and down, lifting her into the air. "I'm awake... and revenge is mine.." she whispered, flying straight through the window. Ryan quickly wrapped his arms around his head and ducked at her sudden entrance. He quickly crawled to a corner in fear as the child stopped flying, landing on her bare feet. When Ryan looked at her, he saw that her wings were the same color as her dress and eyes, but her hair was white. "You foolish creatures shall pay for trying to imprison me.." she told him, walking towards the man. "N-No please! Have mercy!" the man pleaded, but he fell silent once she touched him, being electrocuted instantly.

The child then turned around, flying straight through the door and around hallways, killing everyone in her way as she flew through the front doors of the facility she was held captive in. "This entire species shall die! DIE I SAY!" she screamed, flying into the air with a maniacal laughter, disappearing from human sight.


	2. Our Companion

_**Chapter Two**_

* * *

An eighteen-year-old woman walked out of her apartment with a piece of paper in her hands. As she closed her door, anyone could see that the paper had a list of grocery items on it. The woman looked towards the stairs and started walking since the elevators were down for a few more days. She folded the piece of paper and shoved it into her back pocket with her credit card. Once she started walking down the stairs, she took off the ponytail she kept on her wrist and ponytailed her long blonde hair up. When she passed by the man at the receptionist desk, the man stopped him from exiting. The woman sighed and looked at the man, "What is it Tommy? I have to make cookies for my niece's bake sale!" The man titled 'Tommy' laughed and held out a long pink ribbon, "Well, I don't want Ms. Elizabeth to forget her beautiful bow again." Tommy handed the ribbon over to Elizabeth, who took it with excitement. "Oh thank you Tommy! I was so worried when I lost it!" Elizabeth exclaimed, tying the ribbon over her ponytail in the shape of a bow. She then waved Tommy goodbye and left the apartment complex, jogging to the grocery store.

After a thirty-minute long jog, Elizabeth finally makes it to the grocery store, but only to see a man running out of there screaming "Duck! Everyone duck!". Without looking, the man slams right into Elizabeth, making them both fall onto the floor as he covers his head. Suddenly the inside of the store exploded, sending debris through the roof! As little bits of debris still fell from the sky, the man got up, dusted his brown coat and helped Elizabeth up. "So sorry about that. I really need to pay attention to who I might run into," the man apologized. Elizabeth fixed her shirt and looked at the man. "I bet you have a lot of questions, but right now is not the time," the man said with urgency as he turned around and stared at the flaming building, waiting for something. Elizabeth just stood there, waiting for something that she doesn't know. Once everything fell silent, a loud scream echoed from inside the building as a line of smoke shot through the sky, clearing away to reveal a girl covered in smog and ashes, her wings barely keeping her in the air. The man looked up at the girl and yelled, "Had enough yet? You know you can't live long without some sort of electricity!"

Saying that just angered the girl as her wings stretched out. "How dare you! Trying to kill me!" the child exclaimed, enraged. The man grabbed Elizabeth's hand quickly before saying something in a different language, which seemed to enrage the child even more. The child started to fly towards them, and both the man and Elizabeth started running away from her. Once the child got a little too close, the man quickly dove into an alleyway, letting go of Elizabeth as the child flies past. The man ran towards a door and took out an odd object from his pocket that started to glow and make noise at the door knob. Suddenly the lock on the door knob broke and the man opened the door, running inside. Once Elizabeth noticed what the man had done, the child was standing just outside the alleyway. Elizabeth ran to the doors, knowing the child was behind her just by the sound of electricity sparking in the air. Once Elizabeth got inside the abandoned building, the man quickly closed the door and somehow locked it again. "Alright...questions.." the man said, catching his breath.

Elizabeth looked at the man and started asking questions.

"What's your name?" "The Doctor" "Doctor who?" "Just the Doctor" "What is that thing that you were just using?" "Oh that? It's my sonic screwdriver!" "Okay...what is that thing outside?" "To be honest, I really don't know. Never seen it before." "Where are you from?" "Too long of a story."

The Doctor laughed after that last answer and tossed some rubber gloves to Elizabeth. "Now for my question: What's your name?" he asked. Elizabeth blinked, slightly confused that that was his only question. "Um.. I'm Elizabeth, Elizabeth Taylor," she responded as something slams on the door. The sudden slam makes Elizabeth jump, but doesn't seem to phase the Doctor at all. When something slams on the door again, the Doctor quickly runs to a different room and closes that door when Elizabeth is inside too. As the other door breaks and falls to the floor, footsteps echo along the floor...


End file.
